This invention relates to novel antimicrobial compounds and compositions. The compounds of this invention contain a quinolone moiety and a lactam-containing moiety, in a new chemical entity.
The chemical and medical literature describes a myriad of compounds that are said to be antimicrobial, i.e., capable of destroying or suppressing the growth or reproduction of microorganisms, such as bacteria. In particular, antibacterials include a large variety of naturally-occurring (antibiotic), synthetic, or semi-synthetic compounds. They may be classified (for example) as the aminoglycosides, ansamacrolides, beta-lactams (including penicillins and cephalosporins), lincosaminides, macrolides, nitrofurans, nucleosides, oligosaccharides, peptides and polypeptides, phenazines, polyenes, polyethers, quinolones, tetracyclines, and sulfonamides. Such antibacterials and other antimicrobials are described in Antibiotics, Chemotherapeutics, and Antibacterial Agents for Disease Control (M. Grayson, editor, 1982), and E. Gale et al., The Molecular Basis of Antibiotic Action 2d edition (1981), both incorporated by reference herein.
The mechanism of action of these antibacterials vary. However, each can be generally classified as functioning in one or more of four ways: by inhibiting cell wall synthesis or repair; by altering cell wall permeability; by inhibiting protein synthesis; or by inhibiting synthesis of nucleic acids. For example, beta-lactam antibacterials act through inhibiting the essential penicillin binding proteins (PBPs) in bacteria, which are responsible for cell wall synthesis. On the other hand, quinolones act by inhibiting synthesis of bacterial DNA, thus preventing the bacteria from replicating.
Not surprisingly, the pharmacological characteristics of antibacterials and other antimicrobials, and their suitability for any given clinical use, also vary considerably. For example, the classes of antimicrobials (and members within a class) may vary in their relative efficacy against different types of microorganisms, and their susceptibility to development of microbial resistance. These antimicrobials may also differ in their pharmacological characteristics, such as their bioavailability, and biodistribution. Accordingly, selection of an appropriate antibacterial (or other antimicrobial ) in any given clinical situation can be a complicated analysis of many factors, including the type of organism involved, the desired method of administration, and the location of the infection to be treated.
The development of microbial resistance is one factor in the selection of an appropriate antimicrobial (particularly antibacterials), which is of increasing concern in medical science. This "resistance" can be defined as existence of organisms, within a population of a given microbial species, that are less susceptible to the action of a given antimicrobial agent. Such resistant strains may subvert the mechanism of action of a particular antimicrobial, or chemically degrade the antimicrobial before it can act. For example, bacterial resistance to beta-lactam antibacterials has arisen through development of bacterial strains that produce beta-lactamase enzymes, which degrade the antibacterial.
In part as a result of the intense use of antibacterials over extended periods of time, many highly resistant strains of bacteria have evolved. This is of particular concern in environments such as hospitals and nursing homes, which are characterized by relatively high rates of infection and intense use of antibacterials. See, e.g., W. Sanders, Jr. et al., "Inductible Beta-lactamases: Clinical and Epidemiologic Implications for Use of Newer Cephalosporins", 10 Reviews of Infectious Diseases 830 (1988). Indeed, the development of resistant bacterial strains has led to a concern that pathogenic bacteria may be produced that are essentially resistant to even the newest developed antibacterial agents.
The literature describes many attempts to enhance the efficacy of antimicrobials, and to overcome the development of microbial resistance. Many such attempts involve the combination of antimicrobials. For example, Thabaut et al., 16 Presse Med. 2167 (1987) describes combinations of pefloxacin (a quinolone) with the beta-lactams cefotaxime and cefsulodin. Lenoc et al., 36 Path. Biol. 762 (1988), describes combined use of cephems with aminoglycosides, and with quinolones. Japanese Patent Publication 60/06,617, published Jan. 14, 1985, also describes compositions containing beta-lactams and quinolones. O'Callaghan et al., 10 Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 245 (1976), describes a mercapto pyridine-substituted cephem, which is said to liberate an active antimicrobial agent when the cephalosporin is hydrolyzed by beta-lactamase. Mobashery et al., 108 J. American Chemical Society 1684 (1986), presents a theory of employing bacterial beta-lactamase in situ to release an antibacterially-active leaving group from the 10-position of a cephem.
However, many such attempts to produce improved antimicrobials yield equivocal results. Indeed, few antimicrobials are produced that are truly clinically-acceptable in terms of their spectrum of antimicrobial activity, avoidance of microbial resistance, and pharmacology.